Ulvetyd
by Emma Barrows
Summary: When a poular cheerleader is killed at a local high school, a young woman is in question. But the agents don't know the girl has a unique 'power'
1. The XFilesUlvetyd01

The X-Files: Ulvetyd

Prologue

K. R. Hendris High School.

New Jersey

"Hey Julie! Are you going to the Spring Dance next week?" asked 14 year old Franchesca DiOlvert.

"Maybe…if Adam Peters asks me out," 15 year old Julie Morris as she sat down at the white picnic style table

"Oh he's a hottie!" Fran squealed.

"Definitely," Julie replied grinning.

Both girls were best friends and seniors at the K. R. Hendris High School.

They were part of the 'popular' crowd and loved to make fun of the not so popular students. They were also members of the cheerleading squad.

Julie has long brown hair and brown eyes. Fran has shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. Julie was wearing jeans and a pink tee shirt. Fran was wearing tan slacks and a blue shirt.

Just then, Julie prodded Fran.

"Ooh, there's that freak," Julie whispered giggling.

"Ugh…definitely a freak," Fran snickered.

A girl around Julie's age with shoulder length curly dark brown hair and honey brown eyes had just entered the cafeteria. She was quiet and kept to herself. She was dressed in a navy skirt and a white peasant style blouse.

"She dresses like a weirdo," Fran smirked.

Julie looked at her watch.

"It's time for Science"

The bell rang, ending the lunch period.

Both girls got up and left the cafeteria, laughing and smirking as they passed the girl.

After school, Fran and Julie entered the gym and began practice with the other members of the squad.

"Okay girls! Time to practice Basket Tosses and Scorpions!" Julie cheered eagerly.

The girl's eagerly got into formation.

They were all dressed in jogging pants and tee shirts for practice. Their uniforms, black and white, were used when the school's football team, the K. R. Hendris Lions had games. There was a game coming up shortly, about two weeks away. The Lions were against the next school, the L. D. Androse High School Vultures. The Lions had won the preliminary games and had several trophies from winning nationals and championships.

If the Lions won this game, it would be the 15th victory in 14 years.

"Okay! Start the Basket tosses!" Julie called.

A basket toss required about six girls tossing a seventh into the air and then catching her when she came down. It was difficult and took time to learn.

They did the Basket Tosses…then the Scorpions.

They heard the door opening to the gym. The squad looked up. The girl with the curly dark brown hair stood at the doorway.

"Great. Now the freak wants to watch us," Fran muttered.

Julie grinned and went over to her.

"Can I help you?" Julie asked in a false sweet voice.

"I-I was wondering if I could join the squad," the girl said.

"What's your name?"

"Margaret Fisher," she replied softly.

"Well…Margaret, we have enough girls for the squad," Julie said, sweetly.

"But there's fliers up asking for a 12th girl," Margaret stammered looking confused.

"Oh. Right. See here's the thing. We don't like 'freaks' to be on our squad…K?" Julie said.

"Freaks?" Margaret squeaked.

"Exactly and you are a freak. So get your ass out of here, you weirdo," Julie spat as she turned her back on Margaret and walked back over to the squad.

Margaret just stood there, hurt and angry. It was just like those girls to be snobs…Julie especially. She was the most snottiest girl here just because her father owned one of the banks in town, she thought she could boss others around who weren't that 'privileged'.

Margaret narrowed her eyes at Julie and continued to watch the routines.

"She's watching us," Fran muttered to Julie.

"Who cares? I took care of it!" Julie scolded. "Now, let's try the pyramid!"

The girls began getting into formation for the most difficult and tricky routine…the pyramid.

It required five girls on the bottom on their hands and knees, three girls on their backs on their hands and knees, two on top of them, and the last girl on their backs standing.

They carefully got into position. Julie was the girl that was supposed to go on top. She carefully climbed up.

Margaret watched her closely through narrowed eyes.

Julie reached the top and stood up, making sure she had her balance. She then lifted her leg up in the air and held it with her hand.

They held the position for at least a minute. Then, something happened.

Julie seemed to be losing her balance. She lowered her leg and dropped to her hands and knees onto the backs of the three girls.

"Julie? What's wrong?" Fran asked, nervously from the bottom.

"I don't know! It feels like someone is trying to push me off!" Julie cried struggling to hold on.

"What?" Fran asked, startled.

"It feels like someone is trying to push me!" Julie cried, now getting frightened.

"There's no one near you though!" Fran cried.

"I can't explain it okay? Just help me down!" Julie cried.

Just then, as if someone with strong hands were right next to Julie on the pyramid, shoved her.

Julie screamed as she toppled off the pyramid and fell face down on the hardwood floor. The girls' screaming broke the pyramid and crowded around Julie, who was lying face down on the floor. A thin pool of blood was forming on the floor.

Fran crouched down beside Julie and gently shook her.

"Julie?" she asked.

There was no answer.

"Julie?"

She gently turned Julie over onto her back. The girl's screamed again. Her entire face was broken and she was dead. Fran looked up. The girl was still standing there with a strange smile on her face.


	2. TheXFilesUlvetyd02

The X-Files: Ulvetyd

Chapter One-The Interview

"So the girl fell from the pyramid?" I asked, as my partner, Agent Mulder, and I jogged up the front steps to the K. R. Hendris High School in New Jersey.

"Yeah," Mulder replied. "But the weird thing is the rest of the squad said it was if she was pushed."

"Pushed?" I asked, as we entered the high school.

There were students walking past us, leaving for the afternoon. Mulder and I entered the high school. We were going to meet the principal and have her take us to the gym.

"Yeah," Mulder replied.

He stopped a girl.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where Principal Amanda Burke's office is?"

"Sure," the girl said, smiling brightly. "Down that corridor and to the left."

"Thanks," Mulder said, smiling back.

He and I followed the girl's directions. I felt myself smiling.

"I think you've got yourself a secret admirer," I said, peering over my shoulder at the girl, who was still standing there, watching Mulder with a dreamy expression on her face.

Mulder snorted. We reached the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

Mulder opened the door and entered. The principal was sitting behind her desk. There were metal filing cabinets on either side of her desk. A nameplate was on the edge of her desk: PRINCIPAL AMANDA BURKE in white letters over a black background.

The principal was in her early 30's with shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a navy woman's pants suit. She looked up.

"You must be the FBI agents," she said, politely as she stood up and extended her hand. Mulder and I shook it.

"Yes. I'm Agent Dana Scully and this is my partner, Fox Mulder," I said.

"Please, sit," Principal Burke said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Mulder and I sat. I crossed my legs. I was dressed in a navy skirt, white V-necked shirt, with the matching navy blazer over it. My chin length light auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail. I had tucked several strands that had come loose behind my ears. I also had blue eyes.

Mulder was dressed in black slacks, a white long-sleeved shirt which, was under a matching black suit jacket, and a navy tie. He has short, fluffy dark brown hair and hazel blue eyes.

"Now, what exactly happened in the gym, I don't know. All I know is that several of the girls said that Julie cried that she felt like she was being pushed. But of course, there's no way that was possible if Julie was at the top of the pyramid. And Margaret Fisher was also in the gym at the time of the accident," Principal Burke replied.

"Margaret Fisher? A fellow cheerleader?" I asked.

"No. She's a lovely girl, quiet, who wanted to join the squad," Principal Burke replied softly.

"Is she around? Maybe we can talk to her?" Mulder asked.

"Sure. I think she's sitting outside under the tree reading," Principal Burke said, as she got up from behind her desk and led us outside. There was a large Sycamore tree where a pretty girl with shoulder length curly dark brown hair and honey brown eyes was sitting beneath reading a book.

"Margaret? These are FBI agents. They just want to ask you some questions," Principal Burke replied softly.

The girl smiled.

"Okay. I'll leave you to it," the Principal smiled and left us.

MARGARET FISHER.

I looked up. One of the agents was a woman…the other a man. The woman was pretty with chin length light auburn hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a navy woman's skirt suit. The man was cute. He had short, fluffy dark brown hair and hazel blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit and tie.

They crouched down in front of me.

"Margaret? My name is Fox Mulder and this is my partner, Dana Scully. Can we ask you a few questions about what happened in the gym yesterday?" Agent Mulder asked, softly, peering at me.

I nodded. "Sure,"

"Did you see what happened?" Agent Scully asked, softly.

"Yeah. She fell and cracked her face on the floor," I replied, swallowing down nausea each time I remembered what happened.

"Did she appear to fall? Or was she pushed?" Agent Mulder asked.

I frowned. "Fell,"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. There's no way anyone could've pushed her. She was at the top of the pyramid," I said.

"Do you think you could show us the gym?" Agent Scully asked, gently.

"Sure," I replied, as I closed the book I was reading and went to put it away, but Agent Mulder lightly grabbed my arm and read the title of the book.

"UFO'S AND ARE THEY OUT THERE?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Oh. Yeah. I love UFO's and theories about them," I grinned as Agent Mulder released my arm and I tucked the book into my bag. I got up and stretched. Agent Mulder and Agent Scully stood up as well. I caught Agent Mulder grinning at me.

I began leading them toward the gym, which was a separate building from the main one.

The gym was a cream and white building. It was three-stories though, but one floor. The window's were high and near the top of the roof. I pushed open the doors and we entered the gym.

It was quiet. The hardwood floor shone under the lights. The spot where Julie had fallen was taped off with yellow police crime scene tape. There was a pool of blood still embedded in the floor.

I sat down on one of the bleachers and dropped my bag beside me. I watched as the two agents went over to the spot and began examining each angle.

Agent Mulder was cute. I felt myself blushing and smiling and quickly turned my eyes onto the floor hoping that he hadn't seen me.

After a few moments, the agents came over to me and sat down beside me on the bleachers.

"Did you know Julie Morris very well? Or Franchesca DiOlvert?" Agent Scully asked, gently.

"No. They were both 'popular' if you know what I mean," I replied sighing, toying with the strap to my bag. "They always went around making fun of those who weren't popular. They were just cruel."

"Do you know if Julie had any enemies?" Agent Mulder asked.

"The entire senior and sophomore classes," I replied, looking up at him.

"Any body that would want to hurt her?" Agent Mulder prompted gently.

I snorted. "The entire senior and sophomore classes. She wasn't exactly 'loved' throughout the school. Yeah she had her best friends, but everyone else thought she was a snob,"

"Did you ever have a run-in with her?" Agent Scully asked.

"Many times," I said, sighing. "There was a few times when I was walking down the corridor and she deliberately knocked my books out of my hands…then she super glued me to my chair…oh, and there was a time when she spread a rumor around school that…" my voice trailed off.

I was a little embarrassed to say this in front of Agent Mulder, but I sighed and took a deep breath.

"That I liked girls and not as the 'best friend' kind. She basically said I was a lesbian,"

Agent Mulder sighed. "Kids can be cruel,"

"Yeah," I said, quietly. "Did you find anything unusual in the spot where she fell?"

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary," Agent Scully replied.

"I was wondering if you could possibly give me a lift home? I think my dad forgot to pick me up," I replied, getting up.

"Forgot? How could you forget to pick your daughter up?" Agent Mulder asked as he, Agent Scully and I left the gym.

"My dad drinks a lot. Sometimes he forgets because he's drunk," I replied even quieter.

Agent Scully and Agent Mulder exchanged looks.

"Has he ever hit your abused you?" Agent Scully asked.

"A few times…that's why I mostly spend time at my best friends house," I replied, sighing.

Again, they exchanged looks.

"Sure. We'll drop you off," Agent Scully said softly.

They led me over to a Ford Taurus, four door-blue, and Agent Mulder held the back door open behind the driver's seat. I slid onto the seat and I pulled my legs in. He closed the door.

Agent Mulder pulled open the driver's side door and slid onto the front seat. Agent Scully pulled open the passenger door and slid onto the seat. They closed their doors at the same time.

I put my bag on the seat beside me and peered out my window.

"Where do you live?" Agent Scully asked, peering over the shoulder of the passenger seat to look at me.

"3094 Arten Road," I said.

Agent Scully turned back around.

They stopped for a red light. There was a lot of traffic in front of us.

Agent Scully leaned forward and turned on the radio.

Rod Stewart's _Forever Young_ came on. Agent Mulder was drumming his fingers on top of the steering wheel.

Suddenly, there was a screeching of tires. I slowly turned my head to the left to look out my window. A delivery truck had lost control and was fishtailing all over the street.

It was aimed right for us.

"Mulder! Move!" Agent Scully cried urgently as she turned sideways in her seat.

"I can't! There's no place to go!" Agent Mulder cried.

The truck was getting closer.

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully braced themselves for the impact. I stared at the truck.

I narrowed my eyes at it as it got closer.

Just as we thought it was about to hit us, it slowed down and stopped about 1 inch from the side of the Taurus.

AGENT SCULLY.

The truck stopped one inch from the side of the Taurus. I had gripped the dashboard and realized that my breathing had sped up. My fingernails were digging into the dashboard. Mulder turned to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yeah…you?" I asked, as my breathing began returning to normal.

"Fine. Margaret?" Mulder said, turning around to peer at her.

She was staring out her window at the grill of the delivery truck.

"Margaret? Are you alright?" Mulder repeated softly.

Margaret jumped and looked at us.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine," she said.

Mulder and I pushed open our doors and climbed out. We left the doors open and walked around to the driver's side door of the delivery truck.

"Are you okay?" I asked the driver who was sitting in the driver's seat, clutching the steering wheel and he was pale white.

Mulder opened the door.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I asked.

"F-fine," he replied.

He was in his late thirties with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a blue shirt.

"What happened?" Agent Mulder asked, as he put one foot on the running board.

"I-I lost control of the truck…the brake wouldn't work…the next thing I knew it felt like something was holding onto the truck trying to slow it down," the man replied, slowly as he took several deep breaths.

Mulder and I exchanged looks before we glanced back at the Taurus where Margaret was. She was watching us through the window. She was smiling at us.

We called for a tow truck for the delivery truck and climbed back into the Taurus. Mulder and I closed our doors.

"Is the man okay in the delivery truck?" Margaret asked leaning forward in the space between the front seats.

"Yeah. He's just fine," I replied. "Let's get you home."

We pulled up in front of Margaret's home. She seemed embarrassed.

"Thanks…um, I hope you find out what happened to Julie," she said, quickly as she reached for the door handle on her door and pushed her door open.

At the same time, a man came out of the ranch style house wearing boxer shorts and a dirty tee shirt that was once white. He had a goatee and dark blond hair. He was carrying a beer bottle in his left hand.

"Get of that car, you ingrate and go fix me something to eat," he barked.

Margaret hesitated for a moment.

"NOW!" the man bellowed as the threw the bottle at Margaret.

She screamed and used the door to shield her. The glass bottle smashed against the door and beer dripped down it.

I could see Mulder bristling and trying not to leap out of the car and strangle Margaret's father. Mulder was really angry. I could see his expression.

But what pushed Mulder and I over the edge was when Margaret was still frozen holding the back door open and the father came over and yanked her from the car by grabbing a hold of her hair and pulling her from the car.

Margaret was sobbing as the father tossed her to the ground.

"Get going!" he bellowed.

Mulder shoved open his door and climbed out. He stood right in front of the man's face.

"Scully, go get Margaret and put her back in the car," Mulder replied not taking his eyes off the man.

I pushed open my door, climbed out and rushed over to Margaret. She was on her hands and knees and she was sobbing.

"It's okay," I said, soothingly as I helped her get to her feet and I pulled open the back door behind the passenger seat and she slid onto the seat. I closed her door and slid back onto the passenger seat and closed my door. I had no idea what Mulder had in mind.

"How dare you take my daughter!" the man snarled.

"Sir, I'm an FBI agent. I seriously doubt you want to start anything. Secondly, treating your daughter like that is totally disgusting," Mulder snarled, his eyes narrowed.

"Margaret! Get out and get inside!" the man yelled over Mulder's shoulder.

Margaret was huddled in the back seat hugging her school bag. I reached around the passenger seat and put a hand on her knee to comfort her.

I could feel her shaking.

"You do _not _treat a child the way you treat Margaret," Mulder continued.

The man went to punch Mulder, but Mulder ducked and brought his knee up into the man's stomach. Margaret just clutched her bag tighter and she pressed her face into the bag and I heard her sobbing quietly.

The man tackled Mulder to the floor. Mulder punched him hard enough that the man was lying motionless in the grass. Mulder got to his feet and began walking back toward the car. Just as Mulder reached the opened driver's side door, the man got up and lunged for Mulder from behind. Margaret screamed. Mulder turned around just in time and jabbed his elbow into the man's nose. The man fell backward and this time didn't get up again.

Mulder slid onto the driver's seat and closed his door. His bottom lip was cut and bleeding and the front of his shirt was dirt smudged.

Mulder turned around and peered at Margaret.

"You okay? The glass didn't hit you?" he asked.

Margaret shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

I patted her knee.

"It's okay now. You're staying with us until we can contact relatives for you,"

Mulder wiped his lip with the sleeve of his suit jacket and he started the car. He put in drive and pulled away.

We had rented a room at a nearby motel. Margaret didn't have a change of clothes so Mulder offered to buy her some extra clothes to hold her while we investigate the case.

She was thrilled and was speechless.

Mulder and I had gotten two separate rooms. She was staying with me. Margaret was sound asleep in the second bed. I pulled Mulder outside and turned to him.

"She's such a sweet girl. I can't believe her father would treat her like that! I hope her relatives are nicer," I said, shaking my head.

"I know. She is…but I think there's more to her," Mulder said, thoughtfully.

I knew Mulder was forming a theory in his mind, so I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…what's the theory? Spit it out, buddy,"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think Margaret can manipulate objects," Mulder said.

I stared at him for a few moments.

"What made you form that theory?"

"The truck! You heard the driver! 'It felt like something was holding the truck, slowing it down'."

"Mulder that could just be that the truck ran out of gas! That doesn't prove a thing!" I said.

"Well, we're going to check out that theory in the morning. 'Night,"

"'Night," I replied.

Him and I went into our rooms and I fell asleep shortly.


	3. TheXFilesUlvetyd03

The X-Files: Ulvetyd

Chapter Three-The Dance

MARGARET.

The next morning, Agent Mulder and Agent Scully dropped me off at school. They assured me that they would pick me up again when school was over. They had an appointment with the coroner to examine Julie's body at the morgue. They alerted the school that if anything happened to call them. Mulder gave the school his cell phone number.

I was dressed in jeans and a pink tee shirt. It was really nice of Agent Mulder to offer to buy me clothes. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

I entered the high school feeling happy…that is until I spied Franchesca.

"Look…it's the 'freak' of nature," Fran squealed to the rest of her squad.

They snorted and chuckled as I passed them.

"Shut up," I said to her.

"Ooh…it knows big words! Aww…did your daddy get drunk again last night?" Fran asked, mockingly.

Feeling anger and tears rising, I just ignored her and continued to class.

"Probably…he probably hit her too!" one of the girls named Lilly giggled.

I entered my Math class where my best friend Dave Anderson was sitting. He has short, thick, light brown hair and incredible blue eyes. He was dressed in tan pants and a white shirt.

"Margaret! Hi! What's wrong?" he asked immediately as I sat down beside him and crossed my arms over the desk and let my head drop into them.

"Fran," I muttered as I raised my head and looked at him.

"Oh. Mags, don't let that prissy, self-absorbed barnacle get on your nerves or under your skin," Dave said, softly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know! It's just hard!" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Listen, I'm here for you…okay? Try not to worry. Hey, what did your father do to you last night? I heard you're staying with FBI agents?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. Dad went off and one of the agents put him in his place. I'm staying with them yes,"

"About time someone did something! He was horrible," Dave said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. But I'm staying with the agents until they can contact my relatives," I replied.

"At least you're safe," he replied.

I nodded.

Mr. Richards began teaching the lesson.

After Math, Dave and I headed to lunch.

We were sitting at our usual table. He was sitting across from me.

"God…this food is like a BIOHAZARD," he replied, frowning as he pushed the food around on his plate.

I laughed.

"That's what I like to hear," he grinned. "Listen. You going to the dance on Friday?"

I looked at him.

"I haven't thought about it,"

"Well, if you do, I want to know if maybe you'd like to go with me," he said.

I broke out into a grin.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

Dave grinned too.

Just then, Fran and the rest of the squad sauntered over.

"Oh crap," I muttered.

"Hi Dave," Fran said, in a flirtatious tone. 

Everyone knew Fran had a huge crush on Dave.

Dave narrowed his eyes and didn't reply.

"Are you going to the dance Friday?" Fran continued.

"Yes. I'm going with Margaret," he replied stiffly.

"Why waste your time going with 'that' when you could go with me?" Fran replied batting her eyes at Dave.

Dave angrily stood up and got into Fran's face.

"Because she has more class that all of you put together," Dave growled. "I'd rather go with her then someone like you."

Fran's eyes flashed as she turned around and took my lunch tray and dumped it on my lap.

"Well, it's you choice. You can go with garbage or the best money can buy," Fran grinned as she and her group of girls turned and walked away.

Dave sat back down as I peeled the lunch tray off of my clothes.

"Jesus, Fran's getting worse. What a bitch," Dave replied angrily glaring after Fran. 

Then, he turned his eyes onto me.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," I replied, forcing the hurt and tears not to show. 

The front of my shirt was stained with meatloaf, mashed potatoes and pudding.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Dave and I stood up. He stood in front of me and moved his face close to mine.

"Listen…you are not garbage. Okay? You're the best person. I don't want to start to hear you talking about yourself like that…got it?" Dave replied.

I felt tears forming. I loved Dave…more than a best friend. I smiled as I felt the tears starting to cloud my eyes. Ignoring the stains on the front of my clothes, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close into a tight hug. I hugged him back and pressed my face into his shoulder as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hey…no crying okay? Fran will get hers…trust me," Dave said quietly as we pulled apart.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

"I know…thanks," I said, smiling.

Dave leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Come on…let's get to English class okay?"

I grinned and walked with him.

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully picked me up after school. Immediately when they saw my clothes, they asked me what had happened.

"Ugh. Fran dumped my lunch on me," I replied, as I slid onto the back seat and closed the door.

Agent Mulder was peering at me in the rear view mirror.

"I can't believe how cruel kids can be today," he replied, not taking his eyes off of me.

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks and kept my eyes on the back of the seat.

"I know. Hey, did you find out about what caused that truck to stop?" I asked, raising my eyes to meet Agent Scully's.

"Yeah. There was a full tank of gas in the truck," Agent Scully said, shaking her head. "It's very baffling and confusing."

"Just like what happened to Julie," Agent Mulder added. "We still have no clue as to what happened. My guess is that she probably did lose her balance and fell."

"What about what the other students said? She said she felt like she was being pushed?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Maybe it felt like that to her before she lost her balance," Agent Scully offered.

"Listen, there's a dance on Friday…would you two like to chaperone? You could keep an eye on things and maybe talk to some more of the students," I asked.

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully looked at each other.

"Sure? Why not?" Agent Mulder asked, shrugging.

"Great. The dance starts at seven and ends at eleven," I grinned.

I was secretly glad Agent Mulder was going to come. Plus, if Fran started, maybe she'd get scared seeing two FBI agents there.

"I gather you need a dress? And do you have a date?" Agent Scully asked, grinning as Agent Mulder pulled away from the school.

"Yes and yes," I grinned back. "My best friend Dave Anderson."

Agent Mulder winked.

I had no idea that I should not have gone.

FRIDAY.

K. R. HENDRIS HIGH SCHOOL GYMNASIUM.

SEVEN O'CLOCK PM.

Once again, Agent Mulder bought me a lovely light blue dress. It had spaghetti shoulder straps. I had left my hair down and it fluffed around my shoulders in gentle curls. I had applied light blue eye shadow on and clear lipgloss.

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully were standing near the refreshment table. Dave was dressed in a suit and tie. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Wow…you look great!" he cried.

I grinned. "Thanks,"

"Shall we dance?" Dave asked, holding his arm out.

"Absolutely," I said, linking arms with him.

He led me out to the dance floor. It was a slow song.

He took my right hand in his left and my left hand was on his right shoulder. His left hand was on my hip. We slowly rotated in the spot.

AGENT SCULLY.

Margaret looked absolutely lovely. She was a very pretty girl. She was having a blast dancing with her best friend. Mulder and I were waiting by the refreshment table. I felt Mulder lean into me. I turned and looked at him.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

I grinned.

"Sorry Mulder. Not tonight,"

"Mind if I ask Margaret? You won't get jealous?" he grinned.

"Trust me…I won't. Plus, I think Margaret has a crush on you. I think she'd be happy if you asked her,"

Mulder blushed. That was the first time I ever saw him blush like that.

Once the slow song was over, I kept my eyes on Margaret. A girl was approaching her.

"That must be Franchesca DiOlvert," I said.

Mulder and I became alert and kept our eyes on Margaret and the other girl.

Margaret looked like she was starting to get upset.

AGENT MULDER.

I began walking over to where Margaret and Franchesca were standing. Margaret looked like she was getting upset. I stood behind Margaret and kept my eyes on Franchesca.

I could hear everything she was saying.

"You actually came? I can't believe it…this dance is for 'un-garbage' people. You really should go back to the box where you crawled out of," Franchesca said smirking.

Finally, I stepped up beside Margaret.

"You really need to take humanity lessons," I said, raising an eyebrow at Franchesca.

Franchesca's eyes moved on to me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I looked at Margaret. Her eyes were teary as she looked back at me. I put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Her father. Lay off Margaret. She hasn't done anything to any of you. You all need good smacks up the back of your heads because you all have attitudes," I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Margaret's best friend fight breaking into a grin.

Franchesca didn't reply and she was silent.

"Now, might I suggest apologizing?" I said, eyeing Fran and the rest of the girls.

Fran looked at the rest of the girls before returning her eyes onto Margaret.

"Fine. I'm sorry," she replied.

I could tell the apology was forced.

"That's better," I replied.

Fran and the other girl's began walking away. I turned to Margaret's best friend.

"Would you mind if I danced with her?"

"Sure," he grinned.

He went and stood by Scully.

Margaret and I began dancing. It was a slow dance again.

"Thanks. That was really sweet of you," Margaret said, softly.

"She had no right to talk to you like that…that was totally uncalled for," I replied, sighing.

"Yeah, but at least she met my 'dad'," Margaret grinned.

I grinned back.

"How about I let you and your best friend dance now?" I asked.

Margaret nodded and grinned.

I stepped away and her best friend Dave took over.

Suddenly, about five minutes later, I heard Margaret scream. Scully and I became alert and watched as the small crowd crowded around Margaret and Dave. Scully and I rushed over. The rest of the students had formed a wide circle around Dave and Margaret.

Margaret was looking terrified. As Scully and I got closer, we saw a large, thin, pointed piper hovering in the air by itself right in front of Dave's chest. Margaret was breathing heavily. I could literally see the fear in her eyes.

Fran was staring intently at the pipe. Then, the pipe flew into Dave's chest.

Margaret screamed again.

MARGARET.

The pipe flew into Dave's chest. A red stain began forming on the front of his shirt and spread. Dave dropped to his knees before collapsing the entire way.

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully rushed over. Agent Scully called 911 and Agent Mulder crouched down beside Dave and felt his throat.

"He's okay," Agent Mulder said, looking up at me.

I nodded, but I was still shaking violently.

Agent Scully came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What happened?" Agent Mulder demanded, looking around at the crowd.

"It just shot over at Dave as if an invisible person was holding it," a boy said.

I was too stunned to speak.

"Where?" Agent Scully asked.

"From that direction," the boy said, pointing toward a small section of the gym that was being renovated. Bits of pipes, wood and construction equipment were stacked.

Agent Scully went over and began investigating the site.

I was still stunned and shaking violently.

Dave was coughing up blood. A thick ribbon of blood was flowing from the corner of his mouth. Agent Mulder was still on the phone talking to 911.

About 2 minutes later, he hung up and looked up at me again.

"The ambulance is on its way. Don't worry. He'll be fine," Agent Mulder said, reassuringly.

Agent Scully came back over and crouched down beside Dave. She looked him over.

"It looks like the pipe just missed his heart. Agent Mulder's right. I think he'll be okay," Agent Scully said, also looking up at me.

There was a ringing in my ear.

"Did anyone see anything unusual?" Agent Mulder asked as he got up and stood beside me.

No reply.

"You can tell me. I will believe you," Agent Mulder continued, scanning the crowd.

Finally, a girl spoke up.

"I saw something weird," she said, nervously clearing her throat.

"What's your name and what did you see?"

"Emily Kentro. I saw Fran glaring at a pipe. Then it rose by itself," Emily replied, nervously glancing at Fran.

I saw Fran narrow her eyes at Emily.

Agent Mulder looked at Fran.

"Did you have anything to do with the pipe?"

Fran smirked.

"Why, yes I did,"


	4. TheXFilesULvetyd04

The X-Files: Ulvetyd

Chapter Four-Show Down

AGENT MULDER.

I looked at Margaret. Her expression had gone from being stunned to being enraged.

"You?" she asked her voice wobbly.

"Yeah. My father owns the pipe corporation that they're using here. What did you think I meant?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed. I had thought she somehow had a power to make that pipe rise and shoot into Dave's chest.

Margaret must've been thinking along the same lines because the rage seemed to vanish from her expression and fear replaced it.

"No one knows how the pipe got into my best friends chest?" she cried, holding her arms out at her sides and she spun around once facing the crowd.

No body replied.

"Okay…the main thing is he's going to be okay," I replied, standing beside Margaret again.

3 minutes later, the ambulance came and took Dave to the nearby hospital. Scully, Margaret and I followed behind in the car.

Margaret was nervously pacing the waiting room.

Just then, the doctor came in. Margaret stopped pacing and watching him fearfully.

"He'll be just fine. Luckily the pipe missed his internal organs. He was one very lucky guy," the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Margaret asked.

"Sure. Follow me," the doctor said, smiling.

Margaret looked back at us. I shook my head.

"Go. We'll wait here,"

She had tears forming in her eyes. She then turned and followed the doctor through double doors.

I turned to Scully.

"I'm stumped…I don't know about you," I replied, standing up and stretching.

"I don't know either. A pipe doesn't just float arbitrarily into someone's chest…and I have a feeling that it wasn't done arbitrarily. I think it was deliberate," Scully replied, frowning.

"You think someone at the dance had it in for Dave? Why?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I don't know that yet either. This has got to be one of the most confusing cases we've ever been on," Scully replied.

"Eh, I think the case where we investigated the gender changing man was just as confusing…remember? Even Krychek got involved," I said.

I saw Scully's lip twitch.

"Oh yeah…that was a winner," she said dryly. "I was almost a victim."

"Lucky I barged in when I did," I replied.

"Thank God you ruined the mood. I don't know what would've happened," Scully replied, looking at me.

I smiled.

"I'm just glad I could ruin a special moment for you,"

Scully snorted.

MARGARET.

I entered the room where Dave was. He was lying in a hospital bed. A heart monitor and IV was hooked up to him.

A white sheet and a light blue blanket over that was pulled up to his chest. His arms lay at his sides over the blue blanket. He looked up as I entered.

"Hey!" he said, happily as his face lit up.

"Hey," I replied, as I sat down in one of the seats beside the bed. I leaned forward, my elbows resting on my thighs. I clasped my hands. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Why the tears?" he asked, confused. "I'm okay."

"Because I could've lost you," I replied as I felt a single tear streak down my cheek.

"But I'm here. I'm okay," Dave replied, softly.

I stood up and stood closer to the bed.

He put a hand on my hip and pulled me closer. I leaned down.

"Listen. I-I love you Margaret. I would do anything to help you," Dave said, softly.

I felt my heart flutter. I felt myself smiling.

"Now come here," he grinned as he lightly wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me down even more until our lips met. He kissed me. I kissed him back just as softly and gently.

I pulled back.

"What happened? Did you see someone do something?" I asked, as I sat back down.

Dave frowned.

"Actually, yeah. Fran was eyeing the pipe. Then, the next thing I knew, the pipe was floating in front of me,"

"But you heard her! The only thing she had in common with the pipe is that it's her fathers' company," I said, tilting my head.

Dave's face drained of all color.

"No, Margaret. Fran's father doesn't own the pipe company. Harmony Willis' father does. She's also a member of the cheerleading squad,"

Now, I was even more confused.

"Then why did Fran lie?" I mused.

"I think you'd better have the FBI agents come in here,"

AGENT SCULLY.

Margaret came back out of the room and asked if we could please come in that there was something important she had just found out.

Mulder and I entered the room. Margaret and I sat down in the chairs. Mulder stood beside the bed on Dave's other side.

"What is it?" Mulder asked, looking from Dave to Margaret.

"Dave just told me that Fran's father doesn't own the pipe company. Harmony Willis' father does. Harmony is also a member of the cheerleading squad," Margaret replied, biting her bottom lip.

"Then why would Fran lie?" I replied.

This time, Mulder replied.

"Because I think Franchesca DiOlvert can manipulate objects," 

"Like Telekinesis?" Margaret asked, shocked.

Mulder nodded.

"She can move objects with her mind. I bet that's what happened with the pipe,"

"Again why would Fran lie?" I asked, again. "Because she was afraid that people would find her out?"

Mulder nodded.

"That's a good a reason if there is any,"

"What are we going to do?" Margaret asked, concerned.

"I don't know. But we'll figure something out and get her to tell us the truth," Mulder replied firmly.

MARGARET.

J. R. HENDRIS HIGH SCHOOL.

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully dropped me off at school the following Monday. Dave would be released later this week.

I closed my locker door and turned around and bumped into Fran and her fellow squad members. Harmony Willis was among them.

"So, how's your best friend?" Fran asked, mockingly. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," I growled.

"That's good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him," Fran smirked. "Toodles."

She began walking down the corridor with the fellow squad members. I felt rage boiling inside me. But I decided to wait until the perfect time to act.

During lunch, I ate at the table by myself. Fran decided to saunter over.

"Shit…what now?" I moaned to myself.

Fran stood in front of me.

"Eating alone I see?" Fran asked, folding her hands over her chest.

"Yes," I replied and then looked her over. "Something I doubt you do much of."

Fran's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You love getting yourself into trouble, don't you?"

"And you love lying to protect the truth," I spat back.

"What would that be?" Fran asked, tilting her head.

"Your father doesn't own the pipe company…Harmony Willis' father does,"

Fran looked dangerous now.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"From my best friend whom you put the pipe through his chest," I snarled angrily.

Fran was now looking murderous and scary…I had to admit. I have never seen her like this before.

"So what if I lied? You can't prove it!"

"No, but I know two people that can," I snarled as I stood up and we faced each other.

Just then, there was a low rumble that went through the cafeteria. The students quieted down and looked at each other.

"Like they'd believe garbage," Fran snickered.

"And another thing…STOP CALLING ME GARBAGE!" I shouted angrily.

The rage was just boiling in my chest. I couldn't control it anymore.

At the same time I shouted that, the glass windows in the cafeteria exploded in on the students. They cried out and covered their faces protectively.

Fran narrowed her eyes even more. I could see the anger in her eyes as well.

Then, the lunch trays began flying up in the air in front of their owners. Food and everything went all over the place.

Now, the rest of the students were getting to their feet and running from the cafeteria.

The garbage cans over turned. The trays began flying in the air in a circle as the students covered their faces as they ran through a 'tray' storm.

One of the trays ended up hitting a boy in the back of the head and he fell forward and didn't move.

Fran and I were glaring at each other.

The students finally made it out of the cafeteria except for a few that were hit in the head with the trays. They were either lying on their backs or stomachs.

The lights flickered dangerously.

"You really are worthless," Fran snarled.

"And you really are a bitch," I snapped.

The lights exploded, engulfing the cafeteria in total darkness. But for some strange reason, there was a soft light around Fran and I. 

The rest of the squad had remained standing behind Fran, too terrified to move.

AGENT SCULLY.

Mulder and I had gone to Harmony Willis' father's company to ask him some questions. It was about a mile from the high school.

Just then, Mulder's phone went off.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Nokia cellular phone. He hit the 'talk' button and put it to his left ear.

"Mulder,"

A silence, then:

"OK…we'll be right there," Mulder said, and hung up the phone.

"Mr. Willis? I'm afraid we'll have to cut the visit short," Mulder said to Mr. Willis.

Mr. Willis was a well-built man with dark blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a construction outfit.

He nodded. Mulder grabbed my elbow and led me out of the construction site.

"Mulder? What's going on?" I asked, as we walked toward the car.

"I just got a call from the high school. Franchesca DiOlvert and Margaret are doing some kind of a 'show down'. There's things flying around the cafeteria," Mulder replied.

"What?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah. I think Fran and Margaret owe us an explanation," Mulder replied gravely.

We climbed into the car and Mulder put the car in drive. We pulled away from the construction site.

K R. HENDRIS HIGH SCHOOL.

4:34 PM.

About 10 minutes later, Mulder pulled up in front of the high school. The entire school was standing outside, looking at the building in fear.

Mulder and I pushed open our doors and climbed out then closed the doors. Principal Burke spied us and hurried over.

"I don't know what's going on! There's something weird going on!" she cried.

"Okay…keep everyone back and no one enters the building," Mulder said, as Principal Burke nodded and ushered everyone back away further from the school.

Mulder and I jogged into the building. There was an odd air to the whole building. It was like a charge.

"The cafeteria is in the basement," I whispered as Mulder and I pulled out our guns and clicked back the hammers.

We carefully made our way down to the basement and peered around the corner.

Margaret, Fran and the rest of the cheerleading squad were standing. Fran and Margaret were face to face. There were several students lying on the floor unconscious.

Objects were floating in the air several feet off the ground.

Mulder and I carefully slinked our way over to the unconscious students. We gently shook them and told them to quietly and quickly hurry out of the cafeteria.

Once they were safely out, Mulder and I stood up and began walking toward Margaret and Fran.

"Margaret," Mulder said, in a soft voice.

Fran's eyes moved behind Margaret's shoulder.

"Oh look…you're 'friends' are here," Fran snickered.

Margaret turned around.

"Agent Mulder? Agent Scully? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking stunned.

"We got a call from the Principal saying that there were objects floating around down here. I'm pretty sure gravity hasn't gone down here completely," Mulder replied, his lip twitching. "What's going on really?"

"Just a little game…which you two are now playing," Fran smirked.

She glanced at one of the picnic style tables. It rose several feet off the ground and came zooming toward us.

"NO!" we heard Margaret shout. 

Before we had a chance to duck, Margaret held out her hand, her palm facing outwards. The table stopped and hovered just 1 inch from Mulder and I's faces.

My breath was sawing in and out. Mulder had grabbed my arm in preparation to throw me down onto the floor. He was even breathing heavily.

Margaret moved her hand and the table moved with it. She set it down in the same spot where it had been before.

"You're protecting them? How nice," Fran spat. "But here's a little confession you can put in your 'report'."

Fran's smile got broader.

"I killed Julie,"

Margaret looked shocked just as Mulder and I were.

"Why?" I asked.

Mulder still had not let go of my arm for some reason.

"Because she was going to tell the whole school about my little 'gift'," Fran replied. "I couldn't let her get away with it."

"What is your gift?" Mulder asked.

"Haven't you figured it out? Telekinetic," Fran replied.

"Margaret?" I asked, moving my eyes onto her.

Margaret nodded.

"Me too. Only, I use my powers for good," she added, glaring at Fran.

"How sweet, now, it's time for you all to die," Fran smirked.

We could hear the pipe's in the building popping and gas pipes bursting. We could hear the hissing of steam and gas. Fran jogged out of the cafeteria, but before she did, she glared at the stove. The jet light came on. Fran disappeared.

"We've got to get out of here!" Mulder cried, grabbing me and grabbing Margaret.

"It's too late!" Margaret cried.

Then, the explosion happened.

Mulder, Margaret and I were thrown cleanly out of the cafeteria and crashed through one of the unbroken windows. The entire squad was killed. We landed on our backs on the grass. Blackness swallowed me up.


	5. TheXFilesUlvetyd05

The X-Files-Ulvetyd

Chapter Five-Revenge

AGENT MULDER.

I had landed on my stomach beside Scully, who was lying on her back with her head turned toward me. She had soot and bits of glass clinging to her hair and face. I winced and propped myself up. I reached over and brushed off the glass. She had a small piece of glass embedded in her cheek.

Blood tricked down her jaw.

"Scully?" I demanded crawling closer to her.

She moaned and opened her eyes.

"Mulder? What happened?" I asked, cringing as I slowly sat up.

"We were thrown out of the cafeteria from the explosion," I replied.

"My head feels like a firecracker had gone off in it," Scully moaned. "Where's Margaret?"

I looked around. I spied Margaret lying on her back a few inches from me.

I crawled over to her. I could hear fire engine sirens in the distance.

I was almost hovering over.

"Margaret?" I asked.

No reply.

"Margaret?" I repeated.

Still nothing.

"Margaret!" I said shrilly.

Finally, she began stirring.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked, groggily as she carefully got into a sitting position.

"The explosion sent us clear out of the cafeteria," I replied. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No. I don' think so…how are you and Agent Scully? Are you two hurt?" she asked, becoming alarmed.

"Scully's got a small piece of glass embedded in her cheek, but we're okay," I said.

I helped Margaret get to her feet then helped Scully.

Scully wiped the blood with the sleeve of her suit blazer off of her jaw.

The sirens got closer.

We glanced back at the school. Flames were shooting out from the window and licking the top of the windowpanes.

"Margaret…when that truck came speeding toward us…" my voice trailed off.

"That was me," she replied, smiling. 

"You protected us today too…why?" Scully asked as the ambulance and fire engines reached the school. 

The firemen began putting out the fire and the paramedics began checking us over.

"Because you two treated me kindly…and, I'm embarrassed to say this," Margaret shyly lowered her eyes and I could see her blushing.

"But you two feel like my family," she continued. "I can't live with my father and I don't know if my relatives would be able to take me."

"Why not?" Scully asked as a paramedic pulled the piece of glass from her cheek and then applied a bandage to it.

"They're exactly like my father. The only ones living are from my father's side. My mother died when I was little and the only relative from her side died last year,"

I angrily sighed and tucked my hands into my pockets.

"Basically, you're an orphan?" I asked.

Margaret nodded.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back to live with my father,"

I glanced at Scully. She and I held each other's gazes.

I was forming an idea in my head and I knew that she knew what I was about to do. Thankfully, she didn't protest in front of Margaret.

"You could stay with me," I offered.

Margaret's face lit up.

"Really? That's not against the rules or anything?"

Scully again, thankfully, didn't put her two cents in.

"No," I replied. "You really have no where to go. I mean technically, you do, but that's a bad environment."

Margaret beamed and then came over to me and wrapped her arms around me and pressed her face into my midsection. She hugged me tightly.

I shyly hugged her back and looked up at Scully.

I saw her lip twitching and I knew she wanted to break into a grin. She turned her attention back to the paramedic.

"So, tell me…how long have you had this power?" I asked, as she released me.

"All my life. It was more pronounced when I turned 12," she replied.

"I have a question," Scully began. 

The paramedic was finished checking us over and then left.

"How'd Fran develop the power?" Scully asked, raising an eyebrow. "And I think there's another reason behind killing Julie that she hasn't said."

"You think there's another motive?" I asked.

"Absolutely. The reason that Julie knew about Fran being Telekinetic. That can't be the only reason," Scully replied as we headed over to the car.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked, Margaret.

Margaret frowned thoughtfully.

"Maybe one. Julie was head cheerleader. I'm sure Fran wanted the spot more than anything and would do anything to get it. I bet that's it,"

"Sounds like a good, solid motive to me," I replied, looking at Scully.

"Sure does. I say we pay Fran a little visit," Scully replied. "Margaret, you stay at the motel."

Margaret froze and grabbed Scully's arm.

"Are you nuts? You need me. Suppose she decides to go mad on you? You have no way of stopping her," Margaret said. "And I don't think she'd look forward to having FBI visitors again."

"We have to find her anyway…she confessed to killing Julie," I replied.

Margaret had tears forming in her eyes.

"I know…but I don't want to lose either of you," she added quietly.

This time, Scully came over and gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry about Agent Mulder and I. We can handle ourselves. But you're right…we do need your help though,"

"Where does she live? Do you know?" I asked, putting a hand on Margaret's shoulder.

She nodded grimly.

We climbed into the car and Margaret gave us the directions. We drove to the house.

  
DIOLVERT RESIDENCE.

I pulled up in front of a two story colonial house. It was all white. A BMW was parked in the driveway.

"Oh yeah, her family's done well for its self," Margaret muttered.

I glanced into the rearview mirror at her.

"Let's go," Scully said, quietly as she and I pushed open our doors and climbed out.

Margaret followed. We closed our doors and began walking up the front steps. I rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, a woman that was Franchesca's mother no doubt answered it.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking from Margaret, to Scully to me.

"Yes. My name is Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully," I said, as Scully and I showed Mrs. Olvert our FBI badges and ID's. "Is your daughter home?"

"No. She's at school practicing with the squad," Mrs. Olvert said.

"Ma'am, we just came from the school. There was an explosion in the cafeteria. Your daughter caused it," Scully replied as she and I tucked our FBI ID's and badges into our pockets.

"Oh. My. Why don't you come in?" Mrs. Olvert said, holding the door open for us.

"Thank you," I replied.

Margaret followed closely behind us. We entered the house. It had all old, antique expensive furniture. Mrs. Olvert led us into the living room.

"Sit," she said, gesturing to the couch.

Scully and I sat. Margaret sat beside me.

"Now, please tell me what happened," Mrs. Olvert said, looking at us carefully and concerned.

"You see, Mrs. Olvert, Fran has a 'power'. She killed Julie Morris. She caused Julie to fall off a pyramid while they were practicing," Margaret explained slowly.

Scully and I looked at Margaret before glancing over at Mrs. Olvert.

"She would never harm someone," Mrs. Olvert said, shocked. "What kind of 'power' does she have? I've never seen her do anything."

Margaret sighed and held out her arm, palm facing outward.

She glared at an umbrella stand in the corner. Shortly, it floated several inches off the floor. Margaret pulled her arm back and the umbrella stand came closer to her. Then, she set it down.

"What on earth is going on?" Mrs. Olvert asked, alarmed.

"You see, Mrs. Olvert, Fran had Telekinesis," I explained. "The ability to move objects with her mind."

Mrs. Olvert looked shocked and scared.

"She's never done anything in front of us! How come you are saying she has the power when I would know about it?"

"Maybe she was afraid to tell you. But the fact remains that she confessed to us that she killed Julie Morris," Scully said, seriously.

Just then, the front door opened and Fran entered the house.

"What is the garbage doing in my house?" Fran snarled angrily stamping her foot.

"Dear? These people think you killed a girl and they think you have a power," Mrs. Olvert cried rushing over to her daughter.

"I did kill the girl mom and I do have a power…watch," Fran said as she glared at Margaret then snapped her head to the left. Margaret had rose several inches off the ground, then when Fran snapped her head to the left, Margaret flew and crashed into a glass curial.

Margaret landed on her stomach and bits of glass showered her back.

Mrs. Olvert gasped and raised a hand to her mouth.

"Get out of my house," Fran snarled.

"No. You killed Julie and you have to pay," Margaret said as she shakily got to her feet and carefully brushed the bits of glass off of her.

Margaret held out her arm again and her palm faced outward at Fran. She glared at Fran. Fran rose into the air and then when Margaret moved her arm sharply to the right, Fran crashed into the couch and flipped it over. The couch landing almost on top of her. Margaret kept her arm stretched out.

Mrs. Olvert ran upstairs in fear. Fran got to her feet behind the over-turned couch. I could see dark circles under her eyes. Fran turned her eyes onto me. I felt as if someone charged at me full speed. I felt myself flying backward into a wall. I slumped to the floor in a heap. Scully pulled our her gun, but the next thing we knew, Fran was glaring at it. It turned a bright red and Scully dropped it. A 2nd degree burn was on her palm. Fran stared at Scully. Scully was thrown into the wall right beside me.

"I can't move," Scully said.

"Neither can I,"

It felt like someone was holding us against the wall. Margaret made Fran rise up to the ceiling, then she dropped her. Fran landed stomach first onto the coffee table, breaking it in half.

Fran got to her feet and glared at Margaret.

It was a show down all over again…but I knew that it might be Margaret's way to get revenge on Fran. Then, Margaret voiced something I had been wondering the entire time.

"Did you shoot that pipe into Dave's chest?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, I did," Fran smirked.

Margaret only got angrier. 

_So, this was for revenge…but how'd Marge know if Fran was the one who shot the pipe into Dave's chest? _I thought.

"I knew it all along…I saw you looking at the pipe…then it rose…Emily was right," Margaret said angrily.

Fran narrowed her eyes even more until they were into slits.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to take care of her, won't we?"

Fran glared at Margaret and jerked her head toward us. Margaret rose up and flew toward us. She hit the wall above us and landed in Scully and I's laps.

She was lying across our laps on her stomach. She didn't move. Fran turned and left the house. The door closing behind her by itself.

Scully and I were able to move again.

"Margaret?" I demanded, shaking her.

She moaned and got up.

"I think she's going to attack Emily,"

Scully and I looked at each other.

"Let's go," I said, urgently.

EMILY KENTRO'S RESIDENCE.

9:45 PM

I was just about to make some hot chocolate. My parents were already in bed. I felt as if someone was staring at me through one of the bay windows in the house. I walked through the dinning room to the living room and peered out. Nothing. No one was there.

Shrugging, I returned to the kitchen. I put water in the kettle and then put it on the stove. I got a cup out and dumped the hot chocolate mix into the cup. I waited until the kettle began boiling. 

I carefully picked it up and that's when my arm froze midway. I tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. I was starting to get scared.

It was if someone was holding my arm. I frantically tried to move it. I began yelling for my parents.

Then, my arm rose higher and higher. The kettle tipping dangerously.

I screamed as the boiling hot water splashed all down my face and neck. I glanced out the window before blackness swallowed me up. Fran was staring at me smiling.

MARGARET.

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully found Emily's address by called back to their bureau. We pulled up in front of the house. There were police cars and ambulances in front of the house with their dome lights flashing.

"What happened?" Agent Scully asked, peering out the windshield.

"I don't know," Agent Mulder said, slowly.

Agent Mulder, Agent Scully and I pushed open our doors and climbed out. We closed our doors and Agent Mulder and Agent Scully showed a police officer their FBI ID badges and ID's.

"What happened here?" Agent Mulder asked.

"A young girl was burned. She dumped the kettle on herself," the officer replied looking grave.

Agent Mulder, Agent Scully and I exchanged looks.

The coroner was wheeling out a body on a wheeled gurney covered in a white sheet. A bit of blood was staining the sheet. Mr. and Mrs. Kentro were standing by the doorway sobbing.

"We're too late," I moaned.

"Ugh. Margaret…do you have any idea where Fran might be now?" Agent Mulder asked, turning to me.

I frowned.

"Maybe…she might have gone back to the school because the squad was killed in the explosion," I replied.

"Let's go," Agent Mulder said.

We climbed back into the car and began heading back to the school.


	6. TheXFilesUlvetyd06

 The X-Files-Ulvetyd

Chapter Six-End Credits

We arrived at the school. The cafeteria would be closed for several weeks. Luckily, none of the classrooms above it were damaged. Around lunchtime, the students would be allowed to eat their lunch in class that they have before their lunch period.

We reached the school. The cafeteria was dark and there was still a lingering scent of smoke in the air.

The school was dark and it gave off an air of coldness. I didn't know if it was me but I felt a chill running down my spine.

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully pulled out their guns and clicked back the hammers.

We began carefully making our way toward the school, when suddenly, a flash went off before my eyes.

I cried out and grabbed Agent Mulder's arm. I saw objects flying at Agent Mulder and Agent Scully.

I saw myself divert a few of them. But there was one big object that was aimed directly at Agent Mulder. I saw myself diving in front of it protecting him.

The flash vanished.

I jumped and blinked my eyes.

"Margaret? Are you alright?" Agent Mulder asked concerned. 

He was also holding onto my arm gently, but firmly.

His blue eyes were filled with concern.

Agent Scully was also watching me with concern and worry.

"I just had a vision…I saw objects flying at you and Agent Scully…I dove in front of one to protect you," I said, blinking.

The vision wasn't going away in my head. I could still see the images.

"If anything, we'll be protecting you. Come on…we've got to go. If Fran got lose, I don't know what kind of damage she'd do. She'd definitely reek havoc on the entire town," Agent Mulder replied.

We began carefully making our way toward the school.

It was still eerily silent and extremely unnerving.

We stepped into the main lobby of the school and looked around. It felt more like a ghost town.

Bits of papers were scattered on the floor and a few textbooks lay opened on the floor in front of classrooms. It basically looked like World War III had gone off inside it.

"Where could she be?" Agent Scully whispered, carefully eyeing the hallways.

"More than likely, the gym," I replied.

We turned and headed out of the school and we began walking toward the gym.

As we approached the gym, the lights inside it were blinking and flickering on and off.

"She's there," I replied quietly.

We walked over to the gym and carefully opened the double doors. 

Fran was standing in front of the gym on the hardwood floor. Bits of paper were floating around her in a whirlwind. The lights were still flickering on and off.

We stepped further into the gym.

"So, you've come to the gym to seek me out," Fran replied, smirking as the whirlwind stopped and the objects fell to the floor.

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully aimed their guns at Fran. I knew they wouldn't exactly shoot her. After all, she was still a kid.

And I doubted very much that the agents would be able to live with themselves if they ever shot a child.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Julie Morris," Agent Scully replied, keeping her eyes on Fran.

"Right…and what are you going to put in your report? '_Young teenager responsible for the murder of a fellow student by using Telekinetic powers?' _I don't think your boss would be too pleased with that report and explanation," Fran smirked.

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully didn't reply.

"This is between you and me…leave the agents out of it," I snarled stepping in front of them.

They immediately lowered their guns.

I heard Agent Mulder hiss something along the lines of "_We're not leaving you without protection_".

I glanced back at him then returned my eyes back onto Fran.

I knew they would be ready to pounce on Fran at any time if she made a move. That made me feel really confident and bold…and I got a warm feeling.

"Well, let the party begin," Fran smiled.

She snapped her head toward the corner of the gym were the pipes were lying. One rose up and floated in the air. She then turned her head around toward me. The pipe zoomed toward me. I jumped up into the air and ended up doing a flying split as the pipe zoomed underneath me. Agent Mulder and Agent Scully dove out of the way.

"I told you I would've like to join the team," I snickered.

Fran did it again. The pipe was aimed for my forehead. I ducked. The pipe narrowly missed my head. I felt my hair flutter in the breeze.

Then, she aimed the pipe at my chest. I cartwheeled out of the way.

"ENOUGH! STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Fran cried, frustrated.

She glared at one of the flags that were leaning against the wall in a corner. The flag turned and laid flat on its side like a dagger. It shot straight at me.

I ducked again. Agent Mulder and Agent Scully were standing apart as the objects flew between them.

Fran screamed in frustration. Then, she smiled. I knew that look. She was getting an idea.

"How about we play with the FBI agents?" she said, joyfully.

Now, I became alert.

"I told you to leave them alone," I snapped.

"If I can't kill you…then maybe I can kill one of them!"

I narrowed my eyes at a large wood plank lying in a pile beside the pipes. It rose several feet off the floor and came speeding toward Fran, aimed at the back of her head. It hit the back of her head and snapped in half.

Fran tutted.

"You think that will stop me? HA!" Fran laughed.

"I will stop you…no matter what," I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm totally scared," Fran mocked.

I glared at two more planks. They came speeding toward Fran. Both broke in half.

"You don't learn…do you? You piece of garbage," Fran asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't call her garbage," I heard Agent Mulder snarl behind me.

Fran's eyes moved onto him.

"Yes, well…unfortunately, neither of you will be around to tell your boss about me," Fran smirked.

She turned her head toward a section of the bleachers. We could hear groaning and a tearing sound. The next thing we knew, the section broke off from the rest of the bleacher and floated toward Agent Mulder and Agent Scully. It hovered above them.

They looked up at it and began slowly backing up, but the section of the bleachers followed them. I stood in front of them and glared at one of the other flags. It rose and came speeding toward Fran from behind. The pole impaled her. The section of bleachers hung in the air for a moment before it dropped…right onto me.

AGENT MULDER.

The section of the bleachers dropped onto Margaret. She was lying on her back with the bleachers on top of her midsection. The flag impaled Fran. It had pierced her heart. Fran had a thick ribbon of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth before she dropped sideways dead.

Immediately, I rushed over to Margaret. Scully rushed to her side. I crouched down at one end of the bleachers and tried to lift it off of Margaret.

Margaret's hair was fluffed around her head on the floor. Her wrists lay by her ears. A thick ribbon of blood flowed from her mouth as well. She coughed and more blood trickled out of her mouth.

I tried to lift the section of bleachers again, but it was too heavy. I didn't give up.

"Mulder! It's too heavy!" Scully said, as she sat and cradled Margaret's head in her lap. She put both hands on the side of her face and smoothed back her bangs.

You can run…and begin in a place…where you don't fit in…love will find a way 

_When you're down…you can start again…turn around anything your in love will find a place…_

_If you've got one heart you are following one dream keeps you wondering love lights you way through the night_

_One wish keeps you trying what's your silver lining?_

_Love lights the way to your heart._

_You can fall a thousand times you can feel like you've lost your mind…love will find a way…_

_In a minute it can change your life in a moment it can make it right…love will find a place…_

_If you've go one heart you are following…one dream keeps you wondering…love lights your way through the night._

_One wish keeps you trying…what's your silver lining?_

_Love lights the way to your heart._

"I'm not going to stand here and let her die," I replied, as I winched and tried to pick it up again.

"Agent Mulder…please," Margaret croaked out.

I refused to stop.

"Mulder please!" Scully said.

Her voice was starting to break and I could hear her fighting down tears.

I angrily stopped and stood up.

Margaret coughed again. I began pacing.

"I saved you. I couldn't let Fran hurt you two," Margaret said, her voice sounding watery and strained.

"I could've stopped her," I replied as I sat down beside Scully and I put a hand on the side of her face.

"With what? A bullet? You wouldn't have been able to live with yourself," Margaret replied.

Scully raised her eyes to mine. There were tears in them.

I gently stroked Margaret's cheek with my thumb.

"How am I going to now knowing you stepped in the line of fire?" I asked, as I started to feel the tears brimming.

"I did it because I wanted to," Margaret said. "I love you two like my parents."

That touched Scully. I could see her expression and it deeply touched me.

Scully and I switched places so that now I was cradling Margaret's head in my lap. I leaned down so our faces were inches apart.

Margaret winced and her body jerked violently upward before it relaxed.

"Margaret?" I asked.

No reply. Margaret's eyes were still opened. Her mouth was closed, but the blood still flowed out of the corner.

"Margaret?" I repeated in a firmer tone.

Still no reply or movement.

Realization began settling in my chest.

"Oh God…no," I said, quietly.

I just pressed my face into her shoulder and began sobbing.

AGENT SCULLY.

J. EDGAR HOOVER FBI BUILDING.

2 DAYS LATER.

Mulder was quiet and subdued the past 2 days. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks and he hasn't eaten much. I entered the basement office.

Mulder was sitting in his leather chair behind his desk. He was leaning back in it with his hands clasped behind his head. He was staring off into space. He was dressed in black slacks, a white long sleeved shirt, which he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a tie. His FBI photo ID and badge was clipped to the waistband of his slacks and belt.

I went over and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Mulder?" I asked, gently and softly.

He didn't even look at me.

"Mulder?" I repeated.

Again, nothing.

I reached over and gently poked him on the arm.

That time, he jumped.

"Oh. Sorry Scully…didn't see you come in," he said, distractedly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

I could see that he wasn't. I could see right through him.

"I'm going for some coffee. Would you like some?" Mulder asked, suddenly, as he stood up and walked around the desk.

Before he passed me I gently grabbed his elbow.

"Mulder…please talk to me," I said, gently.

"I'm going for coffee. Would you like some?" he repeated.

"Please," I said.

He nodded and then continued. I watched him leave.

I knew dam well he wasn't okay. It was bothering him very much. I wasn't going to lie…it really bothered me too. I too had grown attached to Margaret. I felt a pang of sadness and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. 

About 3 minutes later, Mulder returned to the office holding two Styrofoam cups filled with steaming coffee. He handed me a cup and I held it in my hands. He sat back down and took a sip. He began re-arranging files on top of his desk.

I walked around the desk and stood beside him.

"Mulder…please talk to me," I said, quietly.

"What's to talk about, Scully? An innocent girl is dead," Mulder replied.

I caught the bitterness and grief in his voice.

"Mulder, she did that to save _us_," I said, soothingly. "She knew what she was doing."

"It doesn't matter…she didn't have to die," Mulder replied.

"I know…I miss her too," I said, quietly. "I don't think she would want us moping around."

"How would we know what she wants? She's dead," Mulder snapped looking up at me.

I looked at him startled.

I knew he was upset, but I didn't know just how much.

"Mulder," I began, shocked. "You know dam well what I meant! She wasn't the type of girl to want her friends moping around like this! Dave just got released from the hospital. His parents have to tell him that his best friend is gone. How do you think he'll feel? He's known her longer than we have."

Mulder's eyes flashed.

"That doesn't mean I didn't care about her!"

"I know! I cared about her too! But Mulder…think about this please? SHE SAVED US. What would've happened if she hadn't? We'd both be killed. In my book, she's a hero,"

That must've gotten him because his expression changed.

I saw him getting ready to cry. That is something I rarely see him do. The only times I've seen him cry was when anything relating to his sister came up. Other than that, I've never seen him.

I stepped closer and put my arms around him. He pressed his face into my stomach and he began sobbing.

The case of Franchesca DiOlvert was filed under X. We did the report for Skinner. 

The high school cafeteria was fixed up. There was funerals for the cheerleading squad, Fran, Julie and Margaret in the following week.

Mulder and I attended Margaret's. Dave was subdued and quiet the entire time. I didn't blame him one bit. 


End file.
